


Love Paradise Together.

by VeganAmyRose



Series: "Mystic Messenger" [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Mint Eye, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, Paradise, RFA, Romance, magenta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeganAmyRose/pseuds/VeganAmyRose
Summary: In which Saeran makes a decision that will lead to his and MC'S life together, being away from Magenta, although they'd stay with each other no matter where they are, because they have their own little loving Paradise together. Sweet fluffy fluff. \(^~^)/





	Love Paradise Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wrote this one almost two weeks ago (& with some edits today)! Wanna follow me online? @VeganAmyRose (on Twitter & on Instagram). I also cross-post my AO3 fanfiction onto my weblog. I have a YouTube channel, too, and I might post some more stuff related to "Mystic Messenger" soon. Hmmm.

Saeran stared gently at MC's sleeping form, smiling in her sleep, so close. It was almost so surreal. Before, he had been alone. Now, there was this very special girl in his life, encouraging him, telling him sweet things, building him up ... sharing care and love with each other and helping each other.

These things contradicted with what the leader of Mint Eye would tell him, but they filled his heart so sweetly and made him feel so warm inside. Her lovely words soothed and inspired him, making him feel relaxed and energized at the same time. Simply a conversation with her could make him feel better after working so hard without stopping, without sleeping, without eating, and another one of his migraines. But his migraines - and his nightmares, too - were starting to cease after she had come into his life. Where Rika told him that he was useless and good for nothing, MC told him that he was talented and worked hard.

The walls in his mind were becoming shaky . . . . Like cognitive dissonance? He hadn't been taking the medicine for a while. It made him feel sick, hazy, and painful when he would take it. He had made a fake elixir for MC and himself. It was like things were kind of confusing and yet clear for him right now. He was so loyal to Mint Eye. He had been. He even had the symbol tattooed to his arm.

Rika seemed to be growing more ... "concerned" about MC's influence over Saeran and "impatient" for him to hurry up with his work, concerning the RFA, but MC didn't try to manipulate him ... unlike Rika did.

Saeran was starting to question things about Mint Eye. And that horrible voice inside of him - originally torn and facing doubts - was finally calming down. Saeran and Ray were becoming "one" in a sense. Technically, they always were the same person, technically, always one and the same, but the storm in his life, his mind, his heart, was finally clearing up.

He was who he was. His weaknesses. His strengths. His hopes. His fears. Not necessarily that he was those things, but they were a part of him. Whether he was this or that was kind of subjective. He was the one that could choose how he wanted to be. He was the one that could choose what to believe about himself. He was the one that could choose.

He was finally starting to truly believe that happiness ... TRUE HAPPINESS ... was actually possible for him. With her. Anywhere. They could be together. They could leave Magenta, this false paradise built on lies and force and manipulation. They could leave the brainwashing and the abuse behind. They could have their own real paradise together.

He wanted to protect her and to have a life with her. His mind was made up. He made his choice. He let the daydreams of their possible future play through his mind, and he smiled. Marriage, a house or even an apartment (fluff, even if they had to stay in a trailer, a hotel room, a car, or something like that for a while, he knew that they would be happy together), a family. Maybe. So many possibilities. So many maybes. So many choices. Where his thoughts used to torture him, so many beautiful thoughts floated around in his mind now.

He knew that MC would have stayed here with him if that was his choice; She'd go anywhere with him, and he'd do the same. Just as long as they're both together, anywhere.

"MC, Darling, wake up.~ We're leaving."

"Hmmm.~" She sighed, waking up and slightly stretching.

She looked up at him through sleepy lashes. "Where are we going, Saeran, Sweetheart?"

He could barely suppress his smile and bit his lower lip. His heart felt so full and warm. Terms of endearment ... he really liked this, yes, and he could tell that she did, too.

"To our own Paradise."

Her eyes widened as a smile spread over her face, too. Technically, they always had their own Paradise together with them, though. They would have so many more adventures together.

"I love you." He sweetly whispered. "I love you, too." She sweetly whispered back. Holding each other close and sharing their love for each other. Whatever happens, wherever they are, here or there, now or then ... they always have their own loving Paradise together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you! Have a nice / blessed / good day.


End file.
